eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Frei zu leben
|year = 1990 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 9th |points = 60 |previous = Flieger |next = Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben}} Frei zu leben was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Chris Kempers and Daniel Kovac. The song is a love duet, with the singers telling each other that when they are together they are free to be themselves and connect with the rest of the world around them. Kempers and Kovac also recorded the song in English and French, entitled "Wings of Freedom" and "Laissez vivre" respectively. A Serbo-Croatian version was also recorded as "Sretni Dani", Daniel Kovac being from Yugoslavia. On the night of the Contest, the song was performed thirteenth, following Switzerland and preceding France. At the close of voting, it had placed ninth with 60 points. Lyrics German= Frei zu leben, dem Gefühl vertrauen Nehmen, geben – ist es so schwer? Frei zu leben und nach vorne schauen Schritt für Schritt, Hand in Hand, mehr und mehr Einsam sind wir nicht, aber jeder ist allein Reissen wir die unsichtbaren Mauern endlich ein Jeder wartet auf ein Wunder Und das Wunder kann geschehen Wir müssen einfach nur zusammen Über alle Grenzen gehen Frei zu leben, sich auf Ziele freuen Nehmen, geben – ist es nicht Zeit? Frei zu leben, keine Fragen scheuen Tag für Tag, Hand in Hand, hier und heut’ Lass uns nicht nach rückwärts sehn Frag mich nicht was wird geschehen Nimm mich wie ich bin Und lass uns beide ehrlich sein Lass uns keine Pläne schmieden Die wie schwere Ketten wiegen Sperr nicht deine Wünsche in dir ein Frei zu leben, dem Gefühl vertrauen Nehmen, geben – ist es so schwer? Frei zu leben und nach vorne schauen Schritt für Schritt, Hand in Hand, mehr und mehr (Frei zu leben) Jede Angst verlieren (Dem Gefühl vertrauen) Jede Hoffnung ausprobier’n (Nehmen, geben – ist es so schwer?) Wenn ich dich hab, fällt es mir nicht schwer Frei zu leben und nach vorne schauen Schritt für Schritt, Hand in Hand, mehr und mehr Frei zu lieben, frei zu leben, Hand in Hand Frei, doch nicht allein Lass es heut’ Wahrheit sein |-| Translation= Free to live, to trust the feeling Giving, taking – is it so difficult? Free to live and to look ahead Step by step, hand in hand, more and more We are not lonely, but everyone is alone Let’s tear down the invisible walls Everyone is waiting for a miracle And the miracle can happen We just have to go together Across all frontiers Free to live and looking forward to goals Isn’t it time for giving and taking? Free to live, fearing no questions Day by day, hand in hand, now and today Don’t let us look backwards Don’t ask me what will happen Take me as I am And let us be honest Don’t let us make plans Which will weigh us down like chains Don’t trap your wishes inside yourself Free to live to trust the feeling Giving, taking – is it so difficult? Free to live and to look ahead Step by step, hand in hand, more and more (Free to live) To lose every fear (To trust the feeling) To try out every hope (Taking, giving – is it so difficult?) When you are beside me, it’s not difficult for me Free to live and to look ahead Step by step, hand in hand, more and more Free to love, free to live, hand in hand Free, but not alone Let it become true today Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision